


The Hardships Of Expressing One’s Feelings.

by Rainbowsimulation



Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He finally said the fucking L word, I Love You, Love, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowsimulation/pseuds/Rainbowsimulation
Summary: Byakuya loves Toko, so why can he never say it?
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Hardships Of Expressing One’s Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Togafuka week: No prompt! This fic was a personal head cannon for me for a while, so I finally wrote it out!

Toko and Byakuya had only been dating for just a little while, but they both knew that this was something really special: True love.

Ah, yes, love. It was something neither of them had ever experienced. Byakuya had been conditioned to despise love, along with any other emotions, from the start. His only purpose was to become the heir to the Togami empire, and his mother had made sure that he knew it. 

Toko on the other hand, simply had nobody to love. She rightfully hated her family, and she’d never had any friends. The one date she had been on had been a joke, and it hadn’t exactly ended well, especially once Genocide Jack had found out.

At first, it seemed like a relationship between the two would never work out: Toko was too obsessive, and Byakuya seemed to hate her. That had all changed one night when Toko was in Towa City. It had been around two in the morning, and both of them had pretty much no filter due to exhaustion. They had been talking about something completely random, when, out of nowhere, Byakuya had said something that had completely changed the course of their futures.

_“Toko, I think I have feelings for you”_

Toko had pinched herself, hoping she wasn’t dreaming, but, no, this was real. Her white knight had finally admitted what she had suspected all along, and once she had gotten back, they had started a true relationship.

That had been four months ago, and so far, their relationship was going great. They cared for each other, and truly trusted each other. Most other people didn’t know it, but Byakuya was very kind and loving to Toko. He still had issues showing any of his emotions in front of people, but, thankfully, Toko didn’t mind, as long as they had enough time alone. she was perfect, or at least Byakuya saw her that way, and he truly loved her. 

He just wished he could say it to her.

Whenever he tried, he just couldn’t get the words out. Toko had never had this problem: she had been telling him she loved him since even before they had started dating. He envied her in that way, being able to speak about her feelings so easily, or, at least, easily compared to him. 

That night, it was almost midnight, yet Toko was still with him. They were sitting on his bed, watching a movie. Or at least he was still watching, by the middle of the movie, Toko had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Byakuya looked at his sleeping girlfriend:

_Beautiful_

She truly was beautiful, he had even acknowledged this fact. Even all the way back at Hope’s Peak, He'd always been confused over how she had been bullied for her looks, when they were so perfect.

Looking back, that should’ve been a sign that he didn’t feel how he thought he did at the time.

Toko looked so peaceful, asleep on him like this, so vulnerable. This made him inclined to protect her, even though there was absolutely no danger nearby.

It was getting late, and he figured that Toko probably needed to get back home soon. He gently shook her, trying to wake her up, but she stayed completely asleep. 

He tried again, this time kissing her, trying to get her to wake up, but it still didn’t work.

“Toko” 

He shook her again, but she still didn’t awaken

“Darling wake up”

Nothing. Byakuya supposed he could always just let her spend the night, but he wasn’t sure if she was ready for that yet, and he wanted to make sure they didn’t move too fast for her.

He shook her again, still nothing.

Byakuya sighed.

“God, you’re even stubborn in your sleep. Can’t say I mind too much though”

It was sort of weird talking to her when she had no idea what was happening, but he realized that maybe now he could get out how he really felt about her

“You know, you’re almost perfect. You’re beautiful, intelligent, passionate, and you care about certain people so dearly.”

He looked at her again, she was still asleep.

“Letting myself go and forcing myself to tell you how I felt was truly the best decision of my life, these past few months have made me so happy. At the start, I thought maybe the feelings would disintegrate, but they’ve just gotten stronger.”

He took a deep breath: here was his chance

“Toko, I... I love you”

There. He finally had said it. His heart pounded, he had never expressed himself like that, and it honestly felt good. Though Toko hadn’t actually heard it, it was a step in the right direction.

Suddenly, he heard giggling coming from right beside him.

“I love you too”

He turned his head back to his girlfriend, who was now clearly awake. He realized she had probably been awake the whole time.

“So... you heard that?”

Toko laughed harder. Her laughs filled him with joy, knowing that she was happy.

“Of c-course I did, you d-didn’t think I was a-actually asleep, d-did you?”

He looked away, face turning slightly red.

“I’m sorry. I j-just thought that... m-maybe if I was a-asleep... you w-would be able to say what y-you really f-felt.”

Even though it was a bit embarrassing, Byakuya was actually a bit glad she'd heard him, now she knew how much he truly cared about her.

“B-Byakuya? P-please d-don’t be m-mad. I-I’m sorry, I w-won't d-do it again, I pr-promise!”

He could tell by the way her stutter was showing that she was panicking.

He wrapped her into his arms, trying to reassure her.

“Shh, baby, no. Of course I’m not angry, you were right after all. It’s okay, I understand”

Toko looked up.

“Thank you”

The two of them stayed there for a while, losing track of time while wrapped in each others arms. 

After a while, Byakuya remembered how late it was.

“Toko, it’s almost one in the morning”

She shot up, looking at the clock.

“What?! O-oh shit, we r-really lost track of t-time. Fuck, it’s going to be like t-two in the m-morning by the time I finally g-get home, n-n-never mind the fact that I’ll have to walk al-alone in the d-dark."

She seemed genuinely scared about that last part. Sure, she had walked around in the dark in Towa with Komaru, but that had been a long time ago. Plus, she hadn’t been alone.

“Toko, relax. I can drive you home. Or, you could just spend the night here.”

Toko perked up 

“A-Are you sure you’re o-okay with a... disgusting w-woman like me s-sleeping in your bed?”

“You’re already in my bed, and either way you aren’t disgusting, stop insulting yourself, nobody agrees with it.”

He’d come off a little bit harsher then he’d meant to, but Toko didn’t seem to mind. She looked at him and smiled.

“I guess i-it would be nice to get to f-fall asleep n-next to you...”

“Then it’s settled, you’ll just stay overnight.”

He pulled her in for a kiss, and then went to go get ready for bed. He left Toko an old sleep shirt of his to sleep in, which she happily took.

Once they were ready, they got into bed, and Byakuya wrapped himself around Toko, letting himself really feel how much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy my final work of the week! Writing everyday (besides the day I skipped) Was kinda stressful but so worth it! I’m actually really sad that it’s over, I’m really going to miss the constant stream of togafuka content.


End file.
